Where Do I Belong?
by Jotunn Princess
Summary: Sjoran has been in Jotunheim for about a week since Odin told her the truth about herself. Will her heartbreak get in the way of her judgement? Contains LokiXOC in some parts. First part of the series is here: /s/8641165/1/Odd-one-out
1. Who am I

**_A:N: ATTENTION. This is a series. If you havent read Odd One Out, PLEASE read that before this...it would make a whole lot more sense :)_**

_*** "Not your daughter, I'm the enemy. I am NOT Sjoran!" She said, storming out of the room._

_"I'm sorry…I only wanted what was best for you." A single tear fell from Odin's eye. His only daughter was gone. ***_

It's been about a week since I left my 'family' in Asgard…they don't even deserve to be called family. The only ones I truly have trust in are Thor and Loki. I didn't want to leave Asgard, but I had no choice. I didn't belong there; they led me to believe that I was one of them. I was the enemy…no…I am the enemy. Once I knew the truth I went to my rightful place, an abandoned cave in Jotunheim. I will be honest; I do miss Loki and Thor. But they knew…they knew the Allfather's secret, they could have told me.

My thoughts were interrupted by footsteps; I grabbed my dagger out of my bag and took cover behind a wall. I saw the shadow of two figures coming towards me. I closed my eyes, praying that I was in my true form. Suddenly, I was grabbed by the frost giant; he proceeded to throw me to the ground. The pain began to consume me, my entire body was screaming. I felt his cold hand grip my throat, his grip continued to tighten. He looked at me, eyes burning with rage. I felt weak, he was going to finish me…this much I knew. Maybe it was better this way.

The smaller frost giant ran over to us with concern in his eyes. "Stop, she's one of us!"

Throwing me to the ground, the larger frost giant scoffed. "Take her to the king…every damn time I'm about to kill them…"

Drifting in and out of consciousness I heard three voices, barely making out what they were saying. _"Asgard….hidden…Frost giant…kill her…"_

That's it…I'm dead. Well, it's been nice living. Bravely, I stood up locking my fire red eyes with the infamous King Laufey's. He looked at me for a few moments, like I was someone he knew.

"You do not fear me?" He asked.

I shook my head, I was terrified yes, but I wasn't about to let him know this.

"Brave girl…So tell me…why have you come to Jotunheim?" Laufey said.

"I thought I belonged in Asgard…but I know now that my rightful place is in Jotunheim." I said. "I beg of you my king, I am a great warrior…I can be of great use to you."

Laufey thought for a moment, this could be his chance…his chance to end everything. He could use her to destroy the Allfather once and for all. "What is your name child?" He asked.

"Sjo-… Skadi my king…My name is Skadi." I said. What am I doing…? This is definitely not going to end well.

The king's eyes grew wide when he heard my name. "What did you say your name was?" He said in disbelief.

"S-Skadi …my king…Is something wrong?" I asked, knowing something wasn't right.

"No…nothing…I will let you stay, but only if you do something for me." He said.

"Anything if it pleases you." I nodded excitedly.

Laufey smiled, he had finally done it. "I will let you stay if you destroy the Allfather." He said

My smile quickly faded, I had to kill the man who raised me? The man who could have left me in Jotunheim to die….but he didn't, he was the Allfather… a man with a good heart. But no…he planned to use me…

Reluctantly nodding my head, I responded. "Thank you for this gracious offer my king…I accept."

He smiled, dismissing me. I bowed and began to walk toward the door.

"Wait." His voice echoed throughout the chamber. Stopping in my tracks I turned to face him.

"One more thing, if you do not succeed this task; and the Allfather lives…You will return to Jotunheim…but you will die…a slow and painful death." He said. "Take this vial…Fill it with his blood…" He said handing me a vial shaped like an ice crystal.

I nodded, tying a string onto the neck of the vial. "Yes my king, I will return to you…I will not fail you!"

_What am I doing…_

**A/N: Okay, I'm not 100% confident on this chapter. But the next few should be a bit more interesting... Review :)**


	2. The Past Relived

_***I nodded, tying a string onto the neck of the vial. "Yes my king, I will return to you…I will not fail you!"_

_'What am I doing…'***_

***King Laufey's chamber***

"What have I done? Threatening my own daughter…" Laufey sighed.

Overhearing his king, Laufey's advisor entered. "Daughter? My king, you do not have a child."

Laufey swung his arm around, striking the frost giant. "Do you remember Skadi? The one I had met when I was just a young Jotun!?" Laufey bellowed.

"Y-Yes my king, but she died before you were king…how could she-?"

"She was with child…we were still very young…soon enough, after the child was born…she was finished…by my father." Laufey said in a mournful tone.

"My king…I-…" the advisor said, struggling to find words.

"Leave me…" Laufey said in his deep voice.

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so short... this part of the story gets funky chapterwise. I could not add more to this chapter without making it confusing and messing up the next chapter. Sorry! :) Review**


	3. Sjoran's Return

***In Asgard***

I hoped the news that I had taken my leave hadn't spread too fast. Thankfully only a few knew…no one would be surprised. I snuck into the palace without detection; now all I had to do was find Odin. Walking to his chamber I overheard Thor, Loki and…my mother. I can't even say mother anymore without flinching. Hiding behind a pillar, I listened in.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing him this way." Loki's voice was low…almost forlorn…what had happened since I left?

Frigga's voice began to break. "He's been putting it off for so long now. I fear that this time...it..."

"Mother, you can't think that way…He always wakes…nothing will be different." Thor whispered.

"You weren't there Thor…I saw the look in his eyes…I have never seen him like that." Loki whispered

"Loki, I refuse to believe this…I know he will wake…" Thor said.

Frigga knew the cause. "He loved her…Sjoran…" She said. "He was devastated when she left…He took her only to protect her."

"I saw her as she left…She looked almost regretful…" Loki whispered. "I could have stopped her…none of this could have happened…I could have prevented this."

"Loki, you couldn't have possibly known-" Frigga said.

"But I did…I knew something was wrong…I followed her to Jotunheim…while I was there I encountered a frost giant." Loki said, his voice slightly trembling.

"Loki…what happened?" Frigga asked.

Loki pulled a necklace from underneath his armor; Frigga knew what it was right away. It was the necklace that she had given Sjoran on her sixteenth birthday.

Frigga covered her face. "No… not my Sjoran…" She said, holding Loki in a tight embrace.

***6 years ago***

_It was Sjoran's sixteenth birthday, things were normal. If you want to call three adolescents arguing like it was a daily routine normal. The silence was broken by a bloodcurdling scream followed by the laughter of two boys. The doors burst open to reveal a young girl crying. _

"Sjoran! Sjoran what happened?" Frigga's voice echoed throughout the corridor.

"Leave me alone, I don't want to speak to anyone!" Sjoran shouted.

"Sjoran, open the door this instant!" Frigga shouted.

Sjoran jumped off of the bed and walked over to the door. Opening it she came face to face with an angry Frigga.

"Inside…"Frigga said, pointing into Sjoran's bedchamber. Sjoran shuffled over toward the bed, sitting down.

"Tell me what happened…" Frigga said softly.

Sjoran slumped down. "Thor and Loki…they always do this! They always torment me with Loki's stupid powers…."

"They're young; they are bound to get into some trouble."Frigga said.

"I don't want to deal with them anymore." Sjoran sighed.

Frigga sighed. "I was going to wait until later to give this to you, but now is just as good of a time." She said as she pulled a beautifully decorated box from her robe. Inside was a beautiful crystal heart necklace, elegantly wrapped in vines.

"Oh mother, wherever did you get this?" Sjoran gasped.

"When I was your age it was given to me by my mother, I have no use for it now…I want you to have it." Frigga smiled.

"Mother it's beautiful, thank you!" Sjoran said with a smile.

"But look, it reflects your emotions." Frigga whispered.

Sjoran looked down to find the pendant glowing bright red, the vines began to bloom flowers."

"It's perfect, thank you mother!" Sjoran smiled.

"I had hoped you would like it." Frigga smiled. "Come on, it's almost time for the celebration to start." She said.

**A/N: It's a tad long, but I hope you like it anyway :)**


End file.
